The 100 guardians of the expanse
by Jacob Denness
Summary: It's 2312 and the human race has colonised the solar system but there are countless factions all grabbing for power read to do whatever it takes. But Clarke is about to discover something new has come into the solar system and if she Bellamy and there friends can't figure it out it might spell the end for all human life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 guardians of the expanse

 **The year is 2312 and an heiress from one of earth richest families who ran away to the asteroid belt, the former Martian Marian first officer of an long-range traveller ship and an earth-bound United Nations executive slowly discover a vast conspiracy that could threaten all life in to solar system.**

 **In the 23** **rd** **century humans have colonized the solar system the UN [United Nations] controls earth and its territories Mars and its territories are controlled by the UCA [United Colonial Assembly]. The inner planets depend on the resources from there territories in the asteroid belt and moons of Jupiter and Saturn known as the OPC [Outer Planetary Colony's] the outers are bourn live and die in space in the OPC air and water are more precious than gold. For decades tensions have been rising between the UN UCA and the terrorist groups in the OPC the most powerful of which known as the coalition they are now on the brink of war all it will take is a single spark.**

Nylah floated in darkness the only saw of light being a small torch that floated with her in the darkness in front of her 'help' she called for what felt like the thousandth time but she knew now it was no use they were all dead she was all that was left on the entire ship alone stuck in this tiny store room. 'Help' she called again not knowing what more to do wondering how exactly she got here well she knew exactly how she ended up here she chose to be here well no she didn't choose this but she was the one who made the choices that led her to this room no one else.

Sometime later she didn't know how long she didn't have any way to tell how long it had actually been Nylah stared at the last of her water floating in a little ball in front of her face however long it had been long enough to use up what little water she had on her when she got trapped in here. Sighing she opened her mouth and swallowed it feeling some small sense of relief drinking water had always made her feel better when she was stressed but it didn't matter because she knew now she couldn't wait any longer she was going to have to get herself out of this.

Once she was properly dressed in the emergency suit she had managed to find in the compartment with what mega survival supplies Nylah had found strapped to the outside of it she grabbed holed of the door frame and started to kick the door as hard as she could it took a few tries but eventually she got through. Tumbling forwards she impacted the opposite wall her vision spinning she shook her head slightly writing her self-gaining her bearings taking a deep breath she pushed her self-forwards with her legs and started floating through the tight dark corridor.

It took her how long she didn't know she still had no way of really measuring time but after what felt like a long time Nylah found herself in front of a sealed door pulling the correct tool off of her shut she started winching at the door after what felt like a short period of time she manged to open the door just enough to get through. Floating over to the correct spot she bastioned herself to move through the hole but as she float in front of the now open door she saw what was on the other side whatever it was somehow now moving towards seeing it she screamed a scream that echoed around the entire dead ship.

* * *

Callisto dock station 12

UN colonial territory – moon of Jupiter

* * *

No wind blow across the dark icy serves Callisto it had no atmosphere but as you got closer to one of the dock stations you start to see signs of life cracking in the moons surface cracks that shouldn't be there cracks that aren't natural you see them more and more until all of a sudden you see the reason for the cracks. A dock station protruding out of the rock and ice with its massive exhort funnels pupping out black smock and hangers there with their massive bulks spitting out and taking in all manner of ships constantly a structure at constant war with the environment it's in. What you see above the surface though is actually a very small part of the station below the surface there are homes shops and schools a hole city below the surface going down and down until you reach the submarine ports sending out crews in to Hades depths as they are called looking to turn a dead sea in one that can support life.

'Earth Mars UN UCA always using OPC moons and asteroids to pock fingers at each other' a man screamed at the top of his lungs surrounded by a large crowd in the middle of a market cut in to the rock just above the submarine dock's frowning Clarke lowered her head and walked in to one side of the crowd and started trying to move through it trying her best not to draw attention to herself. 'The UN control your lives right now' the man yelled 'but one day the UCA will take Callisto just because they can' looking back Clarke saw that Wells wasn't behind her frowning she stopped and started looking around for her friend 'then the UN will take the moon back it will always be one or the other never us this will never be our moon the Outers unless we take it'.

Spotting Wells staring up at the man who she could see was sporting a white ice nation tattoo on his neck a sure sign of a terrorist Clarke rushed to where he was standing 'what are you doing' she hissed pulling at his arm 'these people will be able to smell that you're a Martian'.

'We have been working on making dear old Hades's waters below us habitable for generations' the man continued 'and one day it will a blue jewel flouting around Jupiter's great bulk but do you really think we will see one penny on that day'.

'So what if they do' Wells said looking back up at the man annoyingly curious expression on his face.

'They won't like it' she hissed again pulling at his arm managing to get him to come with her now 'you need to keep your head down like I do you don't want to get involved' she said pulling him through the crowd.

'Why go' a voice called all of a sudden her hart sinking Clarke turned and saw that the man was now looking directly at her and Wells 'you know one day true Outers like the ice nation are going to take this moon and when that day comes what side will your kind be on or will you even know'.

'I'll know' Clarke said coldly turning around and walk away slower now not wanting people to think she was running away she had some prided.

'See you then you nothing dole' the man laughed as she walked away.

Clarke gritted her teeth but she kept going 'what does that mean' wells asked walked presides her as they walked out the other end of the crowed 'nothing dole I've never heard that before'.

'It means nothing but a dole' Clarke sighed 'that guy could tell I was engineered he was saying I'm nothing but a dole my parents ordered from a catalogue'.

* * *

Ten are so minutes later Clarke smiled slightly at Wells embarrassed expression as he stood at the door to Alana's room in the brothel 'what did he do' she said slowly in frenseanar turning back to Alans cut up hands she could speak a fair few languages fluently but she had yet to master frenseaner. A lot of new languages had sprung up across the various moons of Jupiter and Saturn the result of so many different earth nations and mars colony's claiming territory out here frenseaner being one of them a combination of French Norwegian and two Martian dialects.

'He want me aussi gartion macktun and when I said he hadn't paind assez he got' Alana stammered as Clarke cleaned up and saw to her hands only understanding about half of what she saying.

'It doesn't matter' Clarke said quickly a little frustrated with herself for not understanding all the words squeezing Alana's bare shoulder reassuringly she had apparently not wanted to get out of her work cloves before Clarke got here which she imagined was one of the reasons why Wells was looking so embarrassed.

'Clarke how often do you come down here to help these girls' Wells said 'this places is a dump' he continued gesturing at some of the damp in the cheap fabric and plaster covering the cracked concrete of Alana's room.

'You know I can spike a fare bit of English' Alana said coldly looking up at Wells from where she was sighting on her bed.

'Wait outside Wells' Clarke snapped pointing out the door embarrassed.

* * *

'I'm sorry Clarke' Wells said an hour later as they both shat at the counter of a bar with half-finished glasses of extremely cheap alcohol in front of them 'it's just I just'.

'It's fine Wells' she said quickly cutting across him 'Alana is a prostitute after all she's heard worse'.

'You know I really find it incredible how easily you have picked up all the languages they speak' Wells smiled awkwardly changing the subject.

'I can't speak many languages really Wells just enough to get by really that's it' she smiled a little embarrassed by the complement.

'Well' he began awkwardly 'could you help me maybe if I talked a bit more of the language maybe I could pass for'.

'Give that up right now Wells' Clarke smiled razing a finger 'the Outers are always going to be able to peg you as being from Mars even if you master the languages so you shouldn't even try'.

'Ok then' Wells said in a challenging tone 'if it's so easy tell me what gives me away'.

'See him' Clarke smiled pointed covertly at a man on the other side of the bar leaning against a wall talking to some over other guys 'natural born outer it's really about thing they have Wells that you can't have'.

'How can you tell' Wells said exasperated looking at the rather tall man wearing a flight suit who seemed to be shaking slightly.

'He's trying to hide it with that flight suit but he's got elongated limes you can tell the way the suit is stretched' Clarke said pointing at the man taking care not to be too visible 'plus the shaking and blood shot eyes are symptoms of the body rejecting the cheap muscle and bone growth drugs they give them to combat the side effects of growing up in low g'.

'OK' Wells nodded 'then I guess that's the result of generations of low g' he said gesturing at an extremely tall fin man passing close to them with a large face tattoo Clarke recognised as an ice nation mark.

'Yea' Clarke nodded 'I've read that all Outers will be like him one day your seeing evolution in progress there'.

'At least I'm a creature of nature' the man spat all of a sudden over hearing them moving towards them 'as a pose to a nothing dole like you'.

'Look I'm sorry we were just' Clarke tried but the man ignored her.

'You want to know how I can tell what she is' the man almost snarled glaring at Wells grabbing Clarkes hand and pulling it out across the counter 'see how the bones show more in her had result of them being hardened in utero so she could resist higher and lower g levels better plus having her fat production being inhibited mummy and daddy wanted there little girl to be a pretty little space traveller I dare say'.

'Is that really necessary' Clarke snapped snatching her hand away.

'There also the hair' the man said still ignoring her still glaring at Wells pointing at her scalp 'see that pail blond colour you don't get that unless someone pays for it'.

'I think you have made your point' Wells began glaring but the man turned to face Clarke now.

'Out of interest how much exactly did your parents spend on you' the man asked mockingly 'my parents had to work for two years just to afford one round of stem cell treatments for me'.

'Come on Wells' Clarke sighed getting up deciding it was best to walk away 'we should be going'.

'Fine be that way' the man shouted as they were walking towards the door 'you might live here honey but you will never be one of us'.

* * *

'That guy thought he knew you Clarke but he doesn't' Wells said a short time later when him and Clarke were both holding tight to the bars of the ascender as it moved upwards at an angel through the station.

'I know that' Clarke smiled braising her self against a hand rail on the ascender's cervical walls as it started to decelerate 'some people just think I'm nothing more than my genes really don't worry I'm fine I'm used to it'.

'You sure Clarke if you want to' Wells began but at that moment the ascender came to an a abrupt stop and because he wasn't ready the force knocked him to the floor.

'I'm really fine Wells' Clarke said meaningfully grabbing Well's hand and pulling him up as the doors opened and people piled out on to the stations main promenade that the clinic Clarke and for now at least Wells worked at was on not actually that far from the ascenders doors so it didn't take them to long to reach it's doors.

They walked in they both saw a guy standing and shouting loudly at the front desk reach over it and grab hold of the receptionist 'right you're going to' the man began but he didn't get chance to finish because Clarke grabbed him by the neck pulling him back jabbing her Taser in the man's ribs in the same motion.

'Thanks Clarke' the receptionist said breathing heavily as the man fell to the ground unconscious and one of the security guards appeared to deal with him.

'Don't mention it Jess' Clarke said putting her Taser back in her medical bag giving the guard a pointed look it shouldn't have even got that far she thought but the man didn't respond or do anything staring at the ground he just picked up the man by the arms and dragged him out the clinic doors.

'Incidentally Clarke' Jess said turning back to her computer already over this sadly it wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened so she was used to it 'Simon wanted to see you when you got in'.

'Really' Clarke frowned curious 'he say about what'.

'Nope' Jess said not looking up 'just that he wanted you in his office as soon as you got back in'.

'Alright then' Clarke shrugged turning around to face Wells 'just go help out someone I'll come find you when I'm done'.

'You sure Clarke' he asked concern in his voice 'I could come'.

'Don't worry I'll be fine' she smiled turning around and walking towards the small lift.

* * *

A few minutes later Clarke knocked several times on Simon the clinic administrators office door 'Hay Simon' she called 'Jess said you wanted to talk to me'.

'Yea come in Clarke' he called from the other side of the door.

Walking in Clarke looked around the shabby office breathily and then sat down in one of the seats facing Simone who was seated behind his desk 'right Clarke' he said finishing tipping something on his computer turning to face her 'I got a call today if you can believe it from the governor'.

'What seriously' Clarke said surprised.

'Yea wow right' he smiled 'apparently there's this big missing person case he's been ordered to give special attention daughter of some big cooperate guy on earth she came here with a peace core mission apparently then disappeared'.

'Ok but how does the clinic come in to it' Clarke asked frowning.

'Actually the clinic doesn't come in to it Clarke you do' he said chuckling.

'What why' Clarke said bewildered not knowing what was going on.

'Don't really know' Simon shrugged 'they just said they for some reason might need someone with specialty's in molecular chemistry genetic engineering that kind of think and apparently you're the only one on the station that has them'.

'What kind of missing persons case is this' Clarke said exasperated frowning.

'An interesting one I suspect Clarke I suggest you ask that when you get to the police precinct' Simon smiled 'they told me to tell you to ask you for some cop named Finn Collins he's working the case apparently' he added turning back to his computer leaving Clarke just seating there with so many different thoughts swirling around her head.

'Bye then' she said after a few minutes 'I guess I'll get heading over there then'.

'Bye' Simon said not looking up from his computer 'but do leave Wells here Clarke it was just you they wanted'.

'Whatever' Clarke scowled stopping and turning around she had been able to figure that part out for herself 'but out of curiosity what's the name of the lucky person I'm going to be helping this cop find'.

'Nylah Arbor' he said actually looking up this time a sly smile on his face.

'As in the Arbor Corporation' Clarke said shocked.

'The very same' Simon said grinning a wide grin 'I guess your past just found you Clarke didn't it'.

'Not if I can help it' she said flippantly turning around and walking out of his office she would try her best to help this girl but she also didn't care what happened Callisto was her home now she had made her decision after her farther died and she was never again going to set foot back on earth ever again.

 **I know that was Finn there she was going to meet and Niylah she was being told to help find but to bellarke shippers I want to say her and Bellamy will end up together it will just take time I want this story to be a slow burn. Next chapter will focus on Bellamy in fact so keep an eye out for that moving on I plan to alternate between what individual characters are doing I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please review because the more reviews I get the more attention I will pay to this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 guardians of the expanse

 **Last chapter didn't get much attention if anyone is liking this really please review because if people aren't reading this one I most likely won't bother continuing it.**

Romany long-range traveller asteroid harvester – Maxwell

Near Saturn

* * *

As several cold dark rocks moved through space pulled along by the forces of the giants around them a great lumbering structure of blackened steal moved towards them slowly but surely eventually swallowing them hole like some great wale swallowing it's pray. Inside the ships massive mouth two figures stood in there space suits monitoring the robotic arms breaking the rocks apart in order to harvest them for the minerals the ship's crew sold.

'You know when we get to Callisto Frank I'm thinking I'm going to take my pay check right to that spangles places' one figure said casually nodding his head slightly.

'Seriously Paddy' frank said smiling 'you're going to blow your pay check again'.

'Why not' Paddy said grinning 'it will be fun why don't you come with me'.

'How about because the captain doesn't like it' frank said grinning 'never good to piss of your boss and leader plus you know full well my wife would lose it if I did'.

'O come Frank it won't be the same without' you Paddy said pouting.

'Are you a child' Frank shouted exasperated now 'I said no'.

'Come on' Paddy said again drawing out the words.

As the this argument went on never of the men noticed the rocks that had broken away from the asteroid and were now heading towards them they were still arguing in fact when the rocks impacted Paddy said him flying backwards like a rag doll 'Paddy' Frank yelled running after him.

* * *

In a room in the primary crews quarters Bellamy smiled at Gina's laughing as he kissed near neck and sucked making a deliberate popping noise 'Bellamy' she laughed.

'What' he said matviously leaning up so he could look at her?

'You're a prick' she laughed.

'Yea but I'm your prick' he said leaning back down and kissing her on the mouth pushing down on her squeezing her against her bed.

* * *

'At the risk of ruining to mood' Gina said a short why'll later when her and Bellamy were just sighting leaning against the wall of alcove her bed was in still for the most part both naked 'were is this going'.

'Gina' Bellamy sighed turning to look at her.

'Come on Bellamy' Gina said quickly 'is this' she gestured at her bed 'all this is to you'.

'No' Bellamy said quickly 'but'.

'But what' Gina said determined now 'eight months' she added 'that's a long time Bellamy'.

'You know I'm still technically not part of the crew' Bellamy began slowly trying to think of a way out of this.

'That can be fixed' Gina scoffed 'you're an indentured officer for peek sack your lot like the guys we have haling cargo if you asked my dad he would make you and Octavia for that matter a full member of the crew'.

'Your farther' Bellamy smiled thinking about the Capitan 'he still doesn't know about us Gina I doubt he'd be OK with you shaking up with me I'm not a traveller remember'.

'He's not that narrow minded' Gina laughed punching his shoulder lightly.

Before Bellamy could respond to this his radio bussed on Gina's table 'Bell' Octavia called 'you seen the XO no one can find him'.

Thank you sis Bellamy thought getting up and quickly grabbing his radio 'no O but don't worry I'll go track him down'.

'Thanks Bell' Octavia said and then her voice disappeared.

'Guess you were just saved weren't you' Gina said snidely getting up

'I have no idea what you're talking about' Bellamy said quickly distracted by Gina's completely naked form.

'Sure you're not' Gina smiled leaning down and picking up her bra not wanting to get in to anything Bellamy just started looking around for him own clothes.

Stepping out of Gina room a few minutes later Bellamy walked away quickly wanting to get down to the business of tracking down the XO as quickly as possible not really wanting to even think about what Gina had just been talking about it wasn't that he didn't care about her he did he cared about her a lot. He wasn't entirely positive but he thought he might even love her but there was the problem of why him and Octavia were hiding here frowning as he thought about this Bellamy walked in to one of the ships living arears at the end of the corridor.

Looking around he didn't see the XO but he did see Maya seating at one of the rooms table with Paddy seeing a massive gash on his arm 'what happened to you' Bellamy said walking over shocked.

'This one wasn't paying attention to things he should have been' Maya said snidely sowing up the gash.

'I'm not bothered' Pady said defiantly 'we will be at Callisto before to long they got really good doctors there they'll fix me up'.

'Thanks' Maya said sarcastically frowning.

'Don't worry Maya' Bellamy smiled 'I think you're a very good doctor.

'What do you want Bellamy' Maya said turning to face him seeing through is fsared right away.

'I'm out of contraception strips' Bellamy smiled down at her 'but for the record I do think you're a good doctor' without a word Maya reached in her bag and handed him a small box and then turned back to Pady 'pleasure as always' he said slightly cockily turning around and walking out the room.

Walking down another corridor Bellamy absentmindedly looked around at the ships cracked structure wondering absentmindedly how things really were in more important parts of the ship if on cew Raven appeared walking out an open hatch door ranting to Charlotte who was walking next to her about the state of the ship.

'It is ridicules Charlotte how do they expect us to keep containment on that reactor under these conditions' Raven almost shouted walking a head of Bellamy not noticing he thought he was here.

'Carme down Raven' he said smiling she could be very passionate woman at times.

Clearly shocked both girls spun around 'high Bellamy' Charlotte said smiling brightly.

'Hi Charlotte' Bellamy smiled back 'you two been having fun'.

'Don't be an ass Bellamy' Raven sneered turning back around and starting walking again.

'Come on Raven' Bellamy smiled walking after her with Charlotte trailing behind them 'I have confidence in you and every mechanic on this ship that reactor isn't going to explode on your watch'.

'Yea Raven' Charlotte added 'you would never let that happen'.

'It might not be that simple' Raven sighed as they all came to a lift 'Bellamy you have the captains ear' Raven said pushing the button as they all stood in front of the door began to wait for the lift to arrive 'what are the chances he takes the ship in so the reactor can be overhauled'.

'Not a chance' Bellamy said smiling slight amused at the concept 'even if he wanted to do it which he doesn't the elder counsel would never allow it I doubt we could even get our fleet commander to bring it them to be honest'.

'You know I've never got that name' Raven chuckled sarcastically 'fleet commander really our guy only as three ships that he manages one of which from what I've heard is now so run down they don't think it is ever going to leave Uroper and were saying he commands a fleet'.

'Yea you've got a point there' Bellamy chuckled as the lift arrived and the doors slid open with a screeching sound.

'You don't really think that's all true do' Charlotte said sounds a little scared as they walked in to the lift and the doors closed behind them 'you don't think the counsel or the captain would ignore what the ship needs do you'.

Bellamy looked down at the small girls worried face as the lift started moving upwards and immediately regretted what he had said 'were going to be fine' he said quickly laying a hand on her shoulder and squeaking it reassuringly 'you don't need to worry, does she Raven' he added giving Raven a manfully look.

'Yes Charlotte' she said quickly 'don't listen to me I'm just being' she trailed off in to silence here falling over her words not sure what to say.

'Raven's just getting angry' Bellamy said taking over 'you say things you don't really mean when you were angry' he knew everything he had said was true but at fourteen Charlotte really shouldn't be worrying about this kind of thing.

'OK' Charlotte said slowly not looking completely convinced but willing to except what Bellamy was telling 'so you don't think I need to worry'.

Bellamy paused here saying no would be a bare faced lie something he didn't really want to do with the girl it would set a bad kind of president 'you don't need to worry' he said slowly deciding to take this tacked 'this something that the grownups need to be worrying about Charlotte not you'.

She gave him a look here that said she thought he was being an condescending idiot clearly like all teenagers she thought she was old enough to be treated like an adult but she didn't say anything in response just turned away from him and looked at the lifts doors 'he's right Charlotte' Raven said smiling at this reaction 'it's our job not yours'. Charlotte gives a polite but weak smile to this but one that also says she is not one hundred percent convinced sighing Bellamy decided to not try to push the point any fever and they all just fell in to a tense silence why the road the lift upwards.

* * *

Sighing as he got to the bridge Bellamy looked around making sure the XO wasn't here he didn't think he would be but the bridge was on the way to his quarters so it seemed stupid not to at least check but there's only the people who are supposed to be seating at various consoles.

'Hay Tom' Bellamy said casually walking up to one of them and patting him on the shoulder 'how you doing'.

'I'm fine' Tom said casually 'you'.

'I'm good' Bellamy smiled 'just saw Charlotte by the way I think she might be worrying a bit about stuff going wrong with the ship'.

'Yea' Tom said drawing out the word smiling 'she does that my dear daughter does worry about things doesn't she'.

'Yea I was the same way when I was her age' Bellamy laughed looking at the read out on Tom screen out of curiosity.

'O uw' Tom laughed 'was that just an in site in to the mysterious Bellamy Blake'.

'Not a poetically big one' Bellamy laughed leaning back up.

'Dame it' Tom said in mock frustration 'thought I might be able to win the pool then for a second'.

'Really' Bellamy said still chuckling 'how much is it up to by the way'.

'A lot' Tom said seriously looking up at him 'the crew are really curious about you and your sister, I mean most indentured works are no bodies with next to no real skills who work as janitors or something in exchange for room and board'.

'In fairness I did start out as a janitor' Bellamy smiled.

'True' Tom nodded but 'must people who agree to be indentured works don't have the skills sets or brains necessary to get promoted to a first officer bastion'.

'Well that is the mystery isn't it' Bellamy said trying to smile why'll holding back a frown 'now if you excuse me I've got to track down the XO' he continued turning around deciding it was best to end this conversation.

'Fine run away Bellamy' Tom called after him laughing 'but just so were clear I know that's what you're doing right here'.

'Did you hear me deny it' Bellamy called back laughing again.

It didn't take him long to get the XOs room after that I really was close to the bridge 'Alex' Bellamy called knocking at the door 'you in there' he didn't hear anything at first but then he what sounded like something breaking 'I'm coming in' he shouted quickly hearing this worried. Forcing the door open I moved to go in but then stopped shocked Alex the XO was sighting almost naked on the floor surrounded by several broken flower pots 'what is this' he asked taken aback by the sight of him forcing himself to step fever in to the room.

'Why Bellamy' he almost sobbed fingering one of the plants not looking up 'why do we break everything'.

'Excuse me' Bellamy said taking another step forward looking around the room his hands raised as not to spook him trying to think of a course of action.

'Why do we break everything' he said again looking up now tears streaming down his face.

'Break what' Bellamy asked taking another step forward so he was within arm's length now.

'Everything' he wailed 'we destroyed one plant and now'.

'O' Bellamy said realising what he was getting at now 'you can't let that kind of thing get to you Alex' he began but as he said this Alex pulled a pistol from under his bed and held it up to his head 'no don't' he shouted jumping on top of him grabbing for the pistol thankful manging to get it out of his hands just in time.

* * *

'I'm sorry' Bellamy said about an hour latter to the captain as he and him sat in his office and watched the security camera feed on one of the captains screens of Maya wheeling the XO out of his room with the help of several of the crew 'I knew he was having trouble but I thought he would be able to pull himself through it'.

'It's ok Bellamy' the captain said turning off the feed leaving a news feed from earth the only thing showing on any of his screens 'one of his sons are on a ship that will be at Callisto the same time we are I'll get him to take him Mike should be with family'.

'Your right' Bellamy nodded 'you can't keep him on the ship it send the wrong kind of message to people'.

The captain gave a satisfied smile here 'you know that's how a leader needs to think Bellamy' he said meaningfully.

'Wait' Bellamy began reading his expression but before he could finish he put the XO badge down on his desk right in front of Bellamy 'no' he said quickly 'I don't want'.

'Why not' he said cutting across him.

'I can't I don't want not me' Bellamy spluttered think about the conversation he and Gina had just over an hour ago now.

'I know about you and Gina' he said coldly.

Errrm Bellamy said gulping 'what are you talking' he began thinking he might be able to lie his way out of this.

'Give me a little credit' the captain laughed in response to this 'I do have some skills of observation Bellamy and if I had a problem with it I assure you I would have stopped it before now'.

'You approve' Bellamy said shocked.

'Yea' he said grinning 'if you treat her right that is I think you and I can both agree she deserves a commitment from some body I was think that could come from you or am I wrong Bellamy'.

'It's complicated' he began sighing.

'I have now doubt it is' he chuckled 'I remember when you and Octavia talked you ways on to the ship as I recall you would do whatever I asked as long as I kept you and your sister on the ship and did tell anyone I didn't absolutely have to'.

'Yea' Bellamy said grinning slightly 'I did didn't I'.

'You certainly did' he smiled 'why made you're an officer even though your still working on an indentured contract but you didn't just do anything I asked you did it better than most of this crew could' he paused he thinking 'I never asked questions' he said after a few minutes 'but I did hope you could trust me with knowing the full story'.

'Maybe one day I'll tell you' Bellamy grinned weakly.

'One day' he smiled 'you know one day Earth and Mars our finally going to hammer out a treaty' he added pointing at the screen which was showing the floor of the UN on earth 'and guys like you and me will finally be able to get out of the asteroid mining business and in to the planet building business'.

'You really think that is how this cold war is going to end' Bellamy said curious everything he knew said that was far from the truth.

'Yes I do' he smiled nodding 'see her' he said pointing at a smartly dressed woman on one of the UN's central tables 'Abby Griffin that woman has been fighting for peace for years now as long as Earth and Mars have people like her we will get peace one day'.

'That's a nice thought' Bellamy smiled 'we could all do a lot of the UN and UCA stopped all this grandstanding'.

'Exactly' the captain said smiling pointing at him to make a point 'you could be on the ground floor of that Bellamy you and Gina just thinking of the future you two could have my boy don't you want that'.

'Of course I do' Bellamy said sighing pleading almost 'but it's just'.

'Try it out for a few days' he said quickly cutting him off pushing the badge fever forward 'you might find you like it'.

'Captain' Bellamy said slowly picking up the badge looking up at him but one look at the man's face tolled him this was not something he could turn down 'OK' he said finally taking in a deep breath 'just for a few days'.

'Good' he nodded smiling nodding clearly very pleased with himself to Bellamy's relief his radio started buzzing here saved by the bell he thought as the captain picked it up frowning 'yes' he said twisting the correct diel.

'Captain' Gina's voice said formally 'were picking up a distress call we needed you on the bridge'.

'Come on my new XO' he said immediately getting up from behind his desk scowling Bellamy followed him still no idea how he was going to avoid becoming XO.

* * *

'OK what have we got' the captain said gruffly as he and Bellamy entered the bridge and saw a reasonably size crowd gathered.

'Were picking up a distress call captain' Gina said in the canter of the crowed at the communications station.

'Really' the captain said sceptically.

'Yea' Bellamy added 'where are you picking it up from coming from'.

'Here' Gina said bringing up a map on the bridges main screen showing a red dote in the middle of several asteroids close together.

'That's way out of the shipping lanes' Ton said from where he was standing sounding concerned.

'Yea' Raven said joining in 'that has pirate bate written all over it'.

'What if it isn't' Gina said loudly sounding dismayed 'they could just me miners like us who went over the beaten track'.

'Come on Gina' Raven said with murmurs of people agreeing with her 'how likely is that'.

'It's still a possibility' Gina said bitterly 'if that was us wouldn't we won't someone to come for us' there were murmurs again of people agreeing with Gina but not as many.

'Alright' the captain said loudly calm down 'as it stands I think both your girls could be right'.

'So what do you want us to do' Gina said flippantly grumbling.

'Well I think this is something I happy with our new acting XO deciding' he said smiling looking in Bellamy's direction razing a hand drawing attention to him.

Bellamy glared at the captain as the looks of shock and admiration where shout his way Gina looking more shocked than he had ever seen here and Octavia giving a really disapproving look he would have to explain to her as soon as he could why he wasn't able to refuse this. 'What kind of transmitter is it' he sighed angrily after a few minutes tearing his eyes away from the captain to Gina who was still looking at his shocked but with a slight pleasure that was heart breaking for Bellamy he could tell she thought he had asked for to be XO not that he had effectively forced in to it.

'It's an older transmitter' she said after a few minutes turning back to her counsel 'consistent with the type you see in lower end ships' she said slowly 'sort of transmitter that gets put in as a replacement for an old or broken one'.

'O come on' Raven said loudly gesturing at Bellamy 'that has pirates written all over it we all know there ships are frown together out of scrap'.

'So is ours Raven' Gina spat clearly getting annoyed.

'You take that back' Raven said sounding offended.

'You know it's true' Gina said glaring at Raven.

'Girls' the captain said quickly firmly glaring at them both calm down they both glared at him but went silent 'well XO' he said after a minutes tens silence turning to Bellamy 'what is your decision'.

'It's too much or a risk' Bellamy said frowning looking right at Gina wishing he didn't have to do this 'the chances of it being a trap are just too high'.

'Bellamy' she said annoyed.

'XO Gina' the captain said grinning pointing at her 'now guys' he continued turning 'your heard the man get back to work' as everyone started moving around the bridge he walked straight towards Bellamy 'you looked like an XO there' he smiled at him and then walked away.

* * *

'Since when were you someone who caved under pressure' Gina said coldly that night as she opened her rooms door and saw Bellamy standing there.

'Be fair here Gina' he said meaningfully stepping in as she moved side and the closed the door behind him 'you know that was most likely pirate bate'.

'I don't know that and never do you' she snapped as Bellamy turned around to face her disapproving face.

'OK I don't' Bellamy nodded frowning 'but is it really worth the risk to you there are children on this ship I have to think of'.

'First' Gina said pursing her lips 'like I said on the bridge wouldn't you want someone to come if it was us second I thought you didn't want to be responsible that you didn't want to be XO'.

'Your farther didn't give me much of a choice on that one' Bellamy said flippantly 'and also about being responsible I have never once asked to be responsible but people keep making me responsible for some reason' he added sighting down on Gina's bunk feeling slightly defeated.

'What do you mean he didn't give you a choice' Gina asked her bough furrowing stepping forward distracted by this.

'O yea Gina' Bellamy said only now remembering he hadn't told her 'he knows about us he pressured me in to in his words try being XO for a week to see how it feels because of it'.

'How do you feel' she asked smiling sighting down next to him on her bunk.

'I don't really know' he sighed and that was actually the truth he couldn't tell Gina all of his reasons for being conflicted but he really didn't know how he felt about this.

'O Bellamy' Gina sighed laying her head on his shoulder smiling Bellamy raped an arm around her as they both just sat there quietly.

* * *

Unable to sleep Bellamy just lay next to a sleeping Gina staring at the top of her bunk and the pictures there, there were several different ones but two in particular drew his attention they always did when he found himself here unable to sleep the first a picture of the city sky line under the new Sydney dome the capital of the new Australia colony on mars always reminded him of fond memories of home. It's where his mouther had lived before she had been recruited for the project and she'd always told him nice stories about life there it was hard life in a colony like new Australia on Mars generally was but it was good and in the end that was what mattered it was the kind of life he wished he had.

The other was a picture taken of the sea from new York earth's capital Gina had no more seen the occasion than he had so this picture was something they could both enjoy he had been dealing with water rations his entire life so it really was incredible for him to think there could really be that much water on earth. Sighing as he thought about this Bellamy got up how could they pollute something so beautiful he thought as he eased past Gina deciding to give up on sleeping he driest slowly as not to wake her and then left.

Sighing again as he started walking Bellamy wondered what was like for Gina with that picture he had never seen an occasion but he had seen swimming pools on mars manmade lakes and rivers under the domes but she hadn't even had those experiences the most water she had ever seen was probably the tank at the centre of the ships rescaler system and it wasn't that big. Distracted by theses thought Bellamy almost walked in to the lift door as he came to it back away quickly he stared at the key pad next to the lifts doors and an idea accrued to him he turned it over in his mind for a second but deciding to go with it in the end he pressed the button.

* * *

Getting to the bridge Bellamy saw that Alex was on shift sighting at one of the stations staring at it screen absentmindedly 'hay Alex' he said walking up to him.

'Hay Bellamy' Alex said turning around 'or actually hay XO now'.

'You now Alex' he frowned 'I can't really sleep so how about I take the rest of your shift'.

'You sure' Alex said surprised his eye brows razing.

'Yea' Bellamy said forcing a smile 'I think so'.

'Alright' Alex smiled getting up 'you don't have to ask me twice'.

Bellamy waited until he was gone but once he was he walked straight over to the communications officers station Gina's when she was on a bridge shift sat down and started looking for the recording of destress call it didn't take him long to find it but once he did he paused it could mean anything he thought. So then what's the problem a little voice said in his head 'yea' he said under his breath clicking on the recorder in order to get it to play.

'Help me please help me' a woman's voice said 'my name in Nylah'.

Bellamy stopped it playing here 'dame it' he said under his breath almost growling sighing he highlighted the recording on the screen and dragged it in to a file ready for transmission to the elder counsel someone the captain couldn't say no to.

 **Well there we go that's it like I said anyone liking this please really should review and tell me because as it stands right now I probably won't be continue with this one.**


End file.
